Friends, Best Friends, and Somewhere Else
by wiltt003
Summary: Peeta Mellark, rich, charming, sweet. He's everything that the women of Panem want, only he doesn't want any of them. It takes courage to go from being friends, best friends even, to go somewhere else, but where? He wouldn't know how to define their relationship if he tried, so instead of trying, he decides to solidify it. One-shot. Katniss POV. AU. OOC.


It'd been four months since he was last in town.

I know that the work that he does is important, but I miss him every time he leaves.

Everyone around town knew what we got up to. They all wandered around saying that it's wrong to have sex if you're not in a relationship, but we didn't care, never have, never will. Then again, they all thought that I was using him to keep Gale at bay, I suppose I sort of was at first, but it meant something to me. His visits made everything worth it, all the bitchy comments just wash off me when he gets home.

I was waiting with Johanna and Madge -my two best friends- for his train to get in, he'd called me earlier, asking me to meet him at the station. On the phone, he just told me to act natural, I had no idea how to do that. All I thought to myself was _'How the hell do you 'act natural?'_ but of course all thoughts in my head stopped once I saw cameras.

Many of the people with cameras were in whole groups of camera crews for the news, each one with people gathering behind them with banners. The banners had things like:

'I Love Peeta Mellark!'

'Mrs. Mellark'

'I love you!'

'Be Mine?'

And many other things, all made me smirk.

When the train pulled in, the three of us stood among the crowd of screaming women. All cameras were flashing as the train came to a halt. As the doors slid open, I saw him. My heart leaped out of my chest as his movie star grin popped up.

"Come on, brainless." Jo said as she tugged on my arm, pulling me from the crowd and to where families were waiting for people. "Just don't flip your shit." She told me. Wait, what?

Madge quickly took my hand. "Kat, we're gonna head back, let you and Peeta catch up in the cab. We'll see you later, okay?" She said, but never gave me time to answer before she and Jo turned round and walked off, grinning. Ugh! Whatever.

Reporters swarmed around him the second his foot was off the train. Microphones were shoved in front of him, pieces of paper to sign -he signed every single piece- and cameras went berserk trying to get so much as one single snapshot of him. His grin was absolutely massive -fake, but massive- as he leaned in and had photos with screaming girls, or as he answered a few questions with reporters.

"Mr. Mellark!" One reported said much louder than the rest. Peeta turned to look at her, still grinning. "Is it true that you've been hinting at being in a relationship?" She asked him.

The entire train station fell silent as Peeta walked over and stood in front of her camera. The second he was there, his eyes found mine, then flitted away. Was he embarrassed about something? Has he gotten a girlfriend since we least saw one another? "Uh, Miss…" He trailed off, trying to read a nametag.

"Miss. Trinket." The woman told him with a smirk that under all of that make up I'm sure was supposed to be sexy.

Peeta nodded. "Ah, well, Miss. Trinket." He said, a hint of humour to his voice. "I suppose that you could say that I have been entertaining the thought that I might be in a relationship, but I can honestly tell you that I think it's too early to tell." He said rather cryptically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me, it would be awfully rude of me to keep her waiting." He told the woman with a victorious smirk as he passed her.

It dawned on me that our 'arrangement' would need to stop if Peeta had a girlfriend. _Is that why he and Jo told me to act natural, so I don't look jealous? Well, I don't get jealous. Good for Peeta, I wish both him and his ugly slut the very best. Oh god, I'm jealous aren't I? Fuck!_

I plastered on a now fake grin -well it was kind of real since I was really happy to see him- as Peeta manoeuvred his way through crowds, smiling for cameras and small things like that until finally, there was just one clear path between us, no one stood in the way of us. My smile grew until it inhabited most of my face, and Peeta's grin somehow looked even more stunning as his feet sped up towards me.

His blond curls were covered by a black beanie hat. Normally, when he's on the TV, he's wearing a sharp black suit with a matching fedora hat, I think that although that look's sexy, this one is more him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans -that hugged him in all the right places- that were a little frayed at the bottom, a dark green t-shirt that hugged him so well that it practically forced his abs on you, a pair of his ratty old sneakers, one of his massive black zip-up hoodies -that I may or may not adopt a little when he stays- and like I said before, his black beanie.

"Kitty!" He exclaimed playfully, snapping me out of my trance.

He set his bags down in front of me, chuckling as I scowled at him. "Don't call me Kitty." I snapped with a small smile forcing its way through as I punched him lightly on his broad, muscular chest.

With a hearty chuckle, he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "Save it for the bedroom, Everdeen." He whispered softly as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squished my face into his chest. "Missed you, Mellark." I mumbled as I squeezed him.

"You too, Everdeen. You too." He told me as we released one another.

I could see the cameras flashing madly at the two of us, reporters wondering if I was this maybe-girlfriend of his, I didn't care though. He grabbed both of his bags that he'd put down, and then said: "It's good to be home." He spoke with a grin, a sincere grin. He slung his rucksack over his right shoulder, doing up all of the buckles -and needing my help with two of them on his chest and one on his abdomen- to keep it secure, then taking his other bag in his left hand.

Doing so left his right hand empty, so he threw it over my shoulders, pulling me to tuck into his side. I grinned and leaned into him. _Fuck whoever this mystery girl is, she'll have to fight me for him!_

We walked out of the train station, laughing and joking about anything and everything. "You know," Peeta said when we were away from everyone else. "I haven't stopped thinking about you." He told me, his voice serious but happy. His arm dropped from my shoulders to my waist, his hand resting gently on my hips. "About the things I'd do to you." He hissed as he suddenly stopped us and backed me into an ally way. The only time that Peeta wasn't all sweet and innocent was in the bedroom, he was in charge and we both knew it. We both loved it too.

"I need to know if I'm overstepping boundaries here, but I really like you, Katniss." He told me, his hips pushing against my own in a hypnotic fashion, moving mine in perfect timing with his. "I mean, I know that you'd kind of known that for a while since all we do is have sex when I'm home, but I mean that I _really_ do like you, as more than a friend, or as more than just a hook up, or whatever I am to you." his voice broke a little as he spoke, and for a man who's usually so well spoken, this was strange to see.

He took a really deep breath before continuing. "Basically, I'm asking if you'll try for something more with me. I'm home for two months, so if all goes well then I don't really even have to go back, I can manage everything from here. I'm tired of being single, I know we're only twenty-one, but I really think that you're it for me." The way his passion flowed as he spoke gave me goosebumps -and may or may not have made me a smidge wet- all over my arms and back.

"So yeah, Katniss, Kitty, Kat, Kitten, whatever you want me to call you, would you please go out with me? Just let me prove that I can be a good boyfriend. I know I've never don't the whole 'boyfriend, girlfriend' thing, but that's only because we've always been doing what we do, but I think that if you trust me, if you give me just one shot, that I can prove it to you, I can prove that I'm right, I can be the guy that you want me to be-"

"Peeta!" I all but yelled. I didn't know he had that much air in him.

His head dropped submissively. "I'm sorry, I get it, you're happy with what we're doing. I mean, I am too! Don't get me wrong, I still want us to… you know, so I didn't mean-" before he could get so much as another syllable out, I shoved my hands into his hair and pulled his face to me.

"Shut up!" I hissed with a grin before our lips met. With our arrangement, we'd agreed that kissing was out of the question, kissing was for couples, and we weren't a couple. We've had our arrangement going on for five years, and five years ago was the first and last time that I had kissed a boy, so the small kiss that we were sharing was just perfection to me.

It was soft, it was sweet, and it only lasted for a second, but it got my point across. Peeta opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off quickly. "Don't!" I scolded. "Don't thank me, I'm not doing this as a favour, I'm agreeing to go out with you because I like you, got it?" I snapped, still grinning. Peeta just grinned back and nodded his head over and over again. "Okay, come on then, we should probably get going."

Before we left the ally way, I straightened Peeta's hat so it didn't look suspicious in any way. I walked in front of him and stopped dead in my tracks when his lips pecked the back of my neck. There was no one around, so I was free to say what I wanted to. "You can't do that, Peeta!" I hissed seriously.

"Sorry!" He said immediately. "I just, well- I don't know, Katniss. I'm sorry-"

"Because it would be awfully embarrassing if I had an orgasm in the middle of town." I added casually, I turned and left Peeta standing with his mouth wide open, staring after me.

A few seconds later I heard him jogging after me. "Tease." He grumbled, grabbing my hips and pulling my back flush with his front as we walked.

Grinning, I leaned my head back against his chest. "I know." I replied. No more words were said on the way back to my house, we only grinned and walked closely to one another.

The second we were through the door I realised that no one else was home. Peeta must have noticed too, either that or he was really desperate. He dropped his bags to the floor in the hall, keeping one arm secure around my waist so I couldn't turn to face him.

I could feel the heat of his erection as it strained against his boxer shorts and his jeans, trying desperately to break free.

A muffled groan escaped me as he drew his hips away from my own before roughly forcing them against my ass again, the outline of his dick pulsing. There was a faint smacking sound as his hips repeated their movements, snapping forwards again.

Before I could think of something to say, he spun me in his arms and forced his lips against my own. Our kiss was all lips, tongues and teeth. I squeeked in surprise, opening my mouth for a second, which allowed him to thrust his tongue past my teeth. "I really want to prove how much you mean to me," He snarled against my lips, ripping himself away from me violently and his hands shot to the button on my pants as he pushed me forcefully into the living room. "But right now I need to fuck you."

My heart leaped into my throat, the ability to form words was lost on me.

A rush of heat ran straight down to my core as my eyes take in the buldge in his pants.

"Turn around and put your hands on the table." He demanded.

His tone was so very rough, so possessive, that I did what he'd told me without a second thought.

I turned and walked to the table, placing my hands on the edge and closing my eyes. Letting my head fall forwards, I rocked my hips back, searching for Peeta's but not finding them.

A second later I heard the telltale sound of the curtains being closed, then it hit me that he really was about to fuck me on the dining table. I couldn't control the breathy moan that fell from my parted lips, and the growl behind me told me that he was just as plesed with the idea as I was. The sound of his heavy feet slowly thudding towards me had my breaths coming in ragged and spontenious pants.

His palm suddenly on my hip had me practically dripping with need, my desperation showing as my back arched at his touch, my behind pushing backwards once again in search of him, only this time they found his left hand as it lay on my ass, heat radiating from his palm like an oil lamp at night. "What do you want, Katniss?" He whispered, the hand on my hip pushing my shirt up until two of his nimble fingers found purchase on the waistband of my jeans. Holy shit.

The sound that left my mouth was lost somewhere between a desperate keening sound, and a distressed groan of frustration.

"I'll tell you what I'm about to do, if you like?" He said, his tone no less soft and caring as it was at the train station, or anywhere else for that matter. The only difference then was that there was an underlying tone of possessiveness to it. My whimper must sound like an agreement because as his hand caressed my rear, the other pulled the waistband of my pants just over my right hip bone. "Well, I'm so fucking horny right now that I can't even wait to take your pants off, I'm just goint to slide them down you sexy ass legs along with your undoubtably soaked panties, then I'm going to fuck you from behind right over your table." While he was talking I tried desperately to force my hips back against his, he only used his hand on my ass to force them to stay put, but then thrusted against me, an almost violent sounding grunt coming from him.

A second later his heat was gone as he crouched down behind me. Just as I was about to turn and protest, his fingers threaded through the beltloops in my jeans and yanked them straight down, pulling my panties with them as he goes.

There was a sharp pain on my ass. I spun round and swatted Peeta's shoulder. "Did you just bite my ass?" I exclaimed, on the verge of bursting into laughter.

His face held no remorse, only a small ghost of a smirk. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You're gonna scream so fucking loud, you won't have a voice to scream with by morning. I'd speak now while I still could." Cocky shit.

I opened my mouth to come back with a witty retort only to have him stand and put a hand on my back, forcing me roughly against the table's cold hard surface. There was a loud scraping sound as he jutted his hips somewhat violently against my own, moving the legs of the table. I moaned. God I loved it when he got all possessive and rough. They were the best fucks, but in my mind I had images of Peeta moving slowly on top of me, making love to me. I couldn't believe how terribly badly I wanted that.

Excitement coursed through me as I heard the pop of a button, then the material of Peeta's pants coming down his legs. Suddenly his tip was there, teasing my entrance with abandon.

How long he was going to make me wait was the last thing on my mind as he lurched his hips forwards, filling me painfully, stretching my walls so roughly I choked on my own breath. "Fuck, Kitten," Peeta snarled, his voice low, animalistic as he jutted his hips forward again, shaking me by doing so.

"Ah..." I hissed as he drew his hips back and held himself half inside of me and half out.

He rammed into me relentlessly, grabbing my right shoulder and left him to steady us both. "You're so fucking tight, Kitty," He whispered, slowly taking his cock out of me completely and thrusting straight back in before I had chance to protest.

The spark that was previously tredding nervously around the pit of my belly was now a fully blazing inferno stampeding around like it owned the place.

His hands slammed down on the table either side of me, caging me in as I straightened up as much as he would allow, feeling the smooth skin of his chest straining as his muscles bulged. Soon enough his right arm wrapped tightly around my stomach as he pounded into me and all I could feel was the coil in my belly, wrapped so tightly like a guitar string. Ready to snap.

A gutteral sound forced its way from Peeta's lips, his head dropped onto my back and his teeth nipped up my spine as best they could through my clothes before sinking into my shoulder.

I cried out in utter extacy as the string inside me snapped, throwing me off a cliff so high that all I could do was fall.

Peeta's harsh words were being hissed at me as he continued to fuck me, but I heard nothing, saw nothing, and cared about nothing in that moment as I gasped for breath that I knew I couldn't reach.

The cool surface of the table was now hot and slippy where our sweat had dripped and where Peeta had his hands. It provided no chill against the raging heat of our actions, but I lay myself against it nonetheless, desperately trying to regain my breath as Peeta rammed himself relentlessly against my ass, the sound of skin slapping skin so harshly that bruises would be expected was all that filled the air.

He released into my with a roar, his arms arcircling me, one kept around my waist and the other slipping under my head like a pillow. Perfect.

I rested my sweaty forehead against the inside of his forearm, smiling as I felt him lean forwards against me and place his chin on my shoulder, his head reasting on his arm next to my own. "Hey there," He whispered, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

Chuckling, I replied. "Hey there, Mellark."

His smile sobered for a second before coming back even bigger than before. "One day, you'll wake up and I'll say those exact words to you." He told me, his lips pressing against my own quickly before I could reply.

Three years later those very words were said as we woke in our bed, three weeks after our wedding.


End file.
